


Fear

by Willia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On peut dire que la vie n'a pas épargné Ianto. Aucune des horreurs qu'elle abritait ne lui a été cachée. Mais il y a une chose, plus effrayante que tout... Une chose, pour laquelle il pourrait mourir. [léger spoiler saison 2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Ianto avait, dans sa vie, vu nombre de choses effrayantes.

Enfant, dans la banlieue, il avait assisté aux trafics et aux bagarres de gangs, il avait lu l'amertume et la haine dans les regards. Il avait fait avec.  
Et puis il avait vu les villes grondantes, bouillonnante. Il avait écouté des discours enjôleurs qui le terrifiait. Il avait fait avec.  
Ensuite il était entré à Torchwood Londres. Il n'était que chercheur, mais ça lui suffisait pour se sentir minuscule par rapport à tout ce qu'il étudiait. Et il avait peur de tout cela, mais il avait fait avec.  
Il y a ensuite eu Canary Wharf, les cris, les cadavres plein les rues, les pas réguliers des hommes de métal, et les hurlements de douleur et d'horreur qui sortaient des unités de conversion. Mais bon, il avait fait avec.  
Il y avait aussi eu le corps de Lisa qui, tel une poupée, reposait sur des barres de fer qui la bloquaient. Il y avait sa bouche qu'elle avait du mal à ouvrir à cause de sa carapace, et de sa silhouette si jolie emprisonnée sous une épaisse armure. Ianto n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi effrayant, dans sa vie. Mais il avait fait avec.  
Ensuite il était entré à Torchwood trois. Il avait vu d'autres choses effroyables, des créatures comme des comportements, ou encore des objets.  
Et puis il y avait eu le jour terrible où Lisa est morte, son corps du moins. Ç'a été finalement moins horrible que de la voir ainsi agonisante, luttant contre l'entité cybernétique qui s'infiltrait en elle. Et il avait fait avec.

Alors oui vraiment, la vie n'avait rien caché à Ianto. Aucune de ses horreurs, aucune de ces choses effroyables auxquelles bon nombre échappent. Mais Ianto connut plus terrifiant encore que les bagarres, et les invasions, et la souffrance et les décès violents.  
Il connut Jack.  
Il connut l'amour. Mais un amour différent de tous ceux qu'il avait déjà ressenti. Pas plus fort ou plus puissant, juste différent.  
Il connut cette envie de tout sacrifier pour lui, cette confiance aveugle, cette admiration sans borne.  
Il connut ces sentiments si particuliers qu'ils lui donnèrent envie de sourire en pleine rue, de crier à des inconnus ce qu'il ressentait, et de pleurer en même temps.  
Et c'était plus terrifiant que tout.


End file.
